Super Troop
Super Troop is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Appalachian Council. Requirements : All starred activities are required. Super Troop is an ongoing patch program that troops can earn each year. After first earning the patch, for each additional year of completion of the requirements, a star can be purchased from the Council. = THE FOLLOWING ACTIVITIES ARE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF ADULTS = Do at least five activities from this group. ### *Register your troop by September 30. New troops or troops with new leadership must register within one month of the first meeting. ::: 2. *New leaders must participate in Basic Troop Leadership I and II within the first three months of appointed. Reregistered leaders must participate in at least three other training opportunities during the membership year. For example, Autumn Escape courses, stress managements, time management, etc. ::: 3. *Have a registered troop committee consisting of at least four to five adults. (Adults other than leaders registered with the troop.) ::: 4. Prepare a news release of a special troop activity and submit to the Council communications specialist for publication. ::: 5. *Have a troop represented by an adult (leader/advisor, assistant leader, troop committee member, parent or older Girl Scout volunteer) at all service unit meetings and area association meetings. ::: 6. *Complete and submit an Annual Troop Treasurer Report by June 15. = THE FOLLOWING ACTIVITIES ARE CARRIED OUT BY GIRLS AND LEADERS TOGETHER = Do all four activities from this group. ::: 7. *At a troop meeting introduce "Super Troop"and discuss ways of completing it. Final decision to follow "Super Troop" should be made by the girls and the leader (advisor) through Brownie ring, court of honor, or some other form of troop government. ::: 8. *Refer to these resources for troop program ideas. Brownies: Brownie Girl Scout Handbook, Brownie Girl Scout Leader's Guide Juniors: Junior Girl Scout Handbook, Junior Girl Scout Leader's Guide, Girl Scout Badges and Signs, and Leaders Guide for Girl Scout Badges and Signs Cadettes/Seniors: Cadette and Senior Handbook and Leader's Guide, Seniors: Cadette and Senior Interest Projects, Girl Scout Badges and Signs(Cadettes). ::: 9. *Use Safety-Wise,as a resource in your planning and following the safety standards in it. Prepare a troop first-aid kit or review the troop kit and add fresh supplies. ::: 10. *Use a form of government which requires girl planning and decision making, such as Brownie ring, patrol system with court of honor, consensus, steering committee, town forum. = THE GIRL SCOUT MOVEMENT = Do at least four of the activities in this group. ::: 11. *Participate in at least three of the following Girl Scout Ceremonies including a flag ceremony in at least one of them. ###### Investiture :::::: b. Rededication :::::: c. Bridging :::::: d. Scouts Own :::::: e. Court of Awards ::: 12. *Learn or review the Promise and the Law. Act out, make posters, greeting cards, or a mural, make up a game, or plan specific actions to demonstrate parts of the Law. ::: 13. Learn about the four Girl Guide/Girl Scout World Centers. ::: 14. Learn about the founders of the Girl Scout Movement, Lord and Lady Baden-Powell. ::: 15. Learn or review in a troop meeting about the Girl Scouts of the U.S.A. Include briefly the history of Girl Scouting, Juliette Low and special Girl Scout Days. ::: 16. Learn the purpose of the Juliette Low World Friendship Fund and contribute to it. = GIRL SCOUTING IN THE COMMUNITY = Do at least four of the activities in this group. ::: 17. Have a parent/daughter, or family event: dinner, campout, sporting event, etc. ::: 18. Say "thank you" to your sponsor and/or others in your community who have assisted your troop during the year, by giving them a gift, write a letter, performing a service, or participating in an activity with them. ::: 19. Do something to tell your school or sponsor, community, area, or neighborhood about Girl Scouting. ::: 20. Participate in an activity planned by your community or plan and carry out an activity in which you invite the people in your community to participate build a parade float, festival, cleanup, Christmas program or other ceremony or service project, e.g. water safety clinic or bicycle safety clinic). ::: 21. Do a service project for a person or group of people or an organization in your community or elsewhere. = THE GIRL PROGRAM = Do at least one activity in each category I. WELL-BEING ###### Conduct a personal care clinic, include hair care, care of teeth, personal hygiene, fashion, nutrition. ###### Learn three new group games or learn a new sport. ###### Make a hazard check of your homes or group meeting place or a public area. See if there is anything you do to correct the hazards. ###### Our own activity. II. THE ARTS ###### Attend an artistic performance (play, opera, ballet, choral group) or watch a television performance as a group. ###### Learn a new artistic craft of method. ###### Learn three new dances or five new songs. ###### Our own activity. III. TODAY AND TOMORROW ###### Plan and carry out an activity which will help you learn more about the working world. ###### Plan and carry out an activity relating to energy conservation, for example - a new transportation plan for your troop, a home check for energy waste, suggestions for conservation in the home, a solar energy demonstration (a demonstration of temperatures in insulated and under insulated boxes), a discussion about various sources of energy. ###### Perform three scientific experiments or make some using at least two household tools, (hammer, saw, pliers, screwdriver, etc.) ###### Our own activity. IV. OUT-OF-DOORS ###### Plan at least two troop meetings outdoors including activities which will help you learn something about the natural world. ###### Have a camping event. ###### Visit a farm, orchard, forest, fish hatchery, or a bee apiary to see how man and nature work together. ###### Our own activity. V. PEOPLE ###### Invite a girl with a disability to become a member of your troop; ask someone who gets around in a wheelchair to show you how and when to assist someone who uses a wheelchair; learn about Braille and other devices for aid the visually impaired; plan a joint activity with a group of girls or children who have disabilities; or conduct a handicapped awareness workshop. ###### Learn more about your community and its heritage. For example, visit a museum or an historical site in your area; see a section of your community with which most of the girls are not familiar; talk to a long time citizen of your community about how it used to be; look at tombstones in a cemetery to learn about the families that used to live in the area; or ask your local historical society and look up family records of someone in the troop or someone the girls know. (Ask permission of that person). ###### Invite someone who has lived in or visited another country to tell your troop about that country or discuss the problem of world hunger and contribute to an organization which is attempting to combat it. ###### Our own activity. VI. GIRL SCOUTS IN THE APPALACHIAN COUNCIL ### Participate in one service unit or association event or plan and carry out an event with another troop. ::: 2. *Participate in the Council Cookie Sale. ::: 3. Participate in the Council-sponsored product sales. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Program - Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council, Inc. Patch Requirements